It Hurts So Good
by vamp-gal-27
Summary: Damon and Elena fall into their lust for one another, but what happens when Stefan comes out to play also? Lemons DxExS
1. Confusion

_"Why are going to Atlanta, Damon? I can't go to Atlanta. I was just in a car accident, I need you to take me home." I almost yell as I sit helplessly in the passenger seat of Damon's car._

_"We're already in Atlanta, Elena. Please, just relax, we're going to see a friend of mine and I figured you could use a time out from the drama that is your life." Damon replies with that ass of a grin of his._

_"What about my car?" I ask, knowing I'm not going to win this battle._

_"I moved it to the side of the road, I'm sure no one will bother it. Now just...relax."_

_I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. Arguing with Damon won't get me anywhere, besides, I could get answers out of him that Stefan won't give me._

This is what I was thinking while sitting at the bar with Damon an Bree. Oh how I wish I would have made him take me home. Then we wouldn't be in this situation. We're out behind the bar now and Damon is on the ground, weak and covered in gas.

Stefan's friend Lexi was killed by Damon to keep the towns people of Mystic Falls from finding out that he and Stefan were vampires. Though Damon was trying to help, not the way to do it.

So now Lexi's vampire boyfriend is trying to justify killing Damon, thinking that Damon is my boyfriend and that I should feel the loss that he feels. How ever, with my whit and ability to bullshit my way out of tough situations, I'm able to talk Lexi's boyfriend out of it. Him leaving me to gloat about saving Damon's ass for getting doused if flames.

"If you tell anyone that you saved me from getting killed I'll deny it." Damon says as I help him up.

"And that'll hurt me how?" I ask looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"I have no clue but it sounded good before I actually said it. On a slightly different note, I should get you home. And I need a shower." Damon says smelling his gas covered shirt and wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

The thought of him in the shower made me want to bite my lip. I couldn't stop looking at him with thoughts about him in the shower...water cascading down his chiseled chest, over his muscular arms. That perfect hair matted down by the hot steamy water and...

"Elena?" I heard Damon ask, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asks as he lays his hands on my shoulders, a look of concern crossing over his beautiful face.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I...was thinking." I reply, noting that my voice is hoarse.

"We should get you home. I think the shock of the accident is finally catching up with you." He says taking my hand, tugging me towards the front of the bar but I stop walking after only moving a foot.

"Damon...I wasn't thinking about the accident." I whisper. "I don't know why I feel like this all of a sudden. I mean, I'm in love with Stefan but these feelings, I can't deny them, but I also can't explain them." I say this, not meeting his concerned eyes.

"What feelings, Elena? What are you talking about?" He asks, making my look at him by placing a finger under my chin and raising my head.

"The shower, the water...chiseled chest and muscular arms." I reply, knowing that I'm probably blushing like crazy right now.

"Whoa. Elena, come back to me. What the hell are you talking about?" He says snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Damon, kiss me." I command him in a low voice, locking my eyes with his.

"What? You're drunk aren't you?" He asks pulling away form my.

"Will you shut up and kiss me already? God, don't you listen? I WANT you." I say this as I grab onto his skin tight shirt.

Without anymore hesitation his lips crash against mine and my hands weave into his hair. I feel his tongue trace against my bottom lip so I part my lips just a little, but it's enough that I feel his tongue slide against mine. I feel my back hit the wall as Damon lets out a small growl, his hands tighten their grip a bit on my waist.

**~DAMON P.O.V.~**

_I'm kissing my brother's girlfriend, behind a bar, in Atlanta...after she saved my damned life. God, this is so damn good but, I shouldn't be doing this? Oh, who the hell cares? Saint Stefan is never rough enough with her. I can make her moan twice as loud as he can._

As I think this I push Elena into the wall of Brees' Bar. Normally I wouldn't allow a woman to take control of me this way but there's something about Elena that just, drives me insane. Maybe it's the fact that She's Stefan's and I promised him an eternity of misery, taking his girl would only add to the misery.

"God, you're beautiful." I whisper as I move to kiss her neck.

"Damon, we really should stop now. Before we both want to take this farther." Elena whispers, her breathing uneven.

"You already want more. I can tell because I can smell it. The lust running through your veins, under that soft tan skin of yours." I say as I gently nibble on her neck.

"You're right, I want more. I want you...ah...to have...ugh...hot, wild sex...nah...with me." She says between grunts and moans.

"What about Saint Stefan? He is your precious boy toy right? He'll kill us both if he finds out." I whisper in her ear as I pull on the hem of her shirt.

"Stefan would kill you, no me. And he won't find out because I'm not going to tell him, and neither are you." She says looking up at me. "Besides, he lied to me, so why can't I lie to him?"

"You're sure you want this?" Wait, since when do I ask?

"Shut up and fuck me!" She replies, attaching her lips to mine again.

"Stefan won't it from you, but I don't mind calling him." A voice says from behind us.


	2. Confession

~ELENA P.O.V~

I look behind Damon to see Bree holding a cell phone in her hand. My heart skips a beat. '_He can't know. It would kill him. I'm not like Katherine. I can't, no, I WON'T be with both brothers. I love Stefan, I can't hurt him, but damn, Damon is so gorgeous.'_As I think this Damon looks at me. I guess he seen something in my eyes, fear, maybe? What ever it was it made him run over to Bree at vampire speed and grabbed her by the throat.

"You press send and I swear to god I will end you. Your little witch bitch powers won't save you." Damon says, his grip on her neck tightening as his teeth grind together.

"You killed my friend. You don't get to be happy after killing her." Bree chokes out, getting ready to press send on the cell.

"Damon, don't kill her. We can just leave. I'll call Stefan and tell him that we're on our way." I say, walking up behind Damon and getting my phone out of his pocket.

"You're just like Katherine. Using both brothers for your own personal pleasure. It's sick and you don't deserve Stefan." Bree says as I hear Stefan answer his phone.

"Elena! Where are you? I've been so worried, are you okay?" Stefan asks, worry clear in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. Me and Damon are on our way back right now. When we get back, I need to talk to you. It's important." I say, my eyes locking with Damon's as he lets Bree go.

"I'll be in the living room when you get here. Unless you want me to meet you at your house?" He asks, knowing that I usually don't like Damon around when we talk.

"No, I'll come over to your house. I need to talk to you, with Damon in the room. You'll understand when I get there, okay?" I say as Bree walks back into the bar.

"Okay...? I'll see you soon then. I love you." He says, hesitation in his voice.

"I love you too." I say then hang up. "We're leaving. Can you go in and get my jacket? I'm going to call Jenna." I say as Damon looks at me, yearning in his gaze.

"Yea, go get in the car, I'll be out in a second." Damon says handing me the car keys."

After waiting a few minutes for Damon to get my jacket and explaining to Jenna that I'll be home later Damon finally gets in the car and starts to drive. I really couldn't explain it to myself. I love Stefan, I don't have those feelings for Damon but I'm sexually attracted to him. What does it mean?

"I don't have feelings for you, Damon." I whisper, looking at my pictures in my cell.

"Then, why did we kiss? Why were you thinking about me in the shower?" He asks with a smirk but also with confusion.

"I don't know how to explain it. I don't have feelings for you, but you said you needed a shower and in the moment I just...I..." Couldn't finish my train of thought.

"Wanted me." He stated.

"I still do. I don't know why. I love Stefan, there's no doubt about that and I don't want to be like Katherine. I just, can't explain why I'm feeling like this right now." I say this, unable to make eye contact with the man sitting next to me.

The rest of the ride to the Boarding House was silent, except the soothing purr of the car. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone lift me out of the car. When I opened my eyes I looked up to see Damon's face only inches from mine. That's when I felt myself being handed over to Stefan, his body stiff, jaw tightened, eyes squared.

"Elena, you're awake." Stefan simply states, his voice holding no emotion.

"Yea, I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep." I say, a small yawn trying to force it's way out.

"It's alright, come on, you must be cold. You coming Damon?" Stefan asks, not waiting for a reply before running into the house at vampire speed.

"I have something I need to tell you, but I need you to listen so I can try to explain. Okay, can you do that for me?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"If he hurt you I sweat to GOD I'll fucking kill him." Stefan says, eyes glancing at Damon.

"STEFAN! Listen to me." I say, grabbing his attention before he nods and sits on the couch, awaiting me to continue. "I love you, you and I and Damon know that. You know that I seriously can't stand Damon most the time because he's an arrogant ass hole. But, for some weird ass reason that I can't explain, I find myself...attracted to Damon...but I don't love him. Hell I don't even LIKE him but I saved his life tonight and he was talking about how he needed a shower because he was covered in gasoline and I don't know why but I started thinking about him in the shower and then we started kissing and I feel so bad because I can't explain this. I don't like him, I'm just...I don't know!" I say all this in such a rush I'm not even sure if he heard it all until he had Damon pinned against the wall by his throat.

"You kissed her?" Stefan said and I could see Damon suffering against Stefan's grip.

"Stefan, let him go. I kissed him. Actually, I told him to kiss me. I'm sorry. I don't know why it's like this. Why I feel like this. I'm not Katherine and I don't want to be but I can't help how I feel." I say this looking toward the floor.

"You promise me you don't love him too?" Stefan asks as he lets go of Damon.

"I promise. I only love you." I whisper, not meeting Stefan's gaze that I can feel on my face.

Stefan walks over tome and puts his finger under my chin, lifting my head to make me look at him. He slowly leans in and kisses my forehead, his hands cupping my face as he makes little butterfly kisses down to my lips. He kisses my lips softly once, twice, thrice.

"Then you can sleep with him." Stefan whispers.

"What?" I ask as I see the shocked expression on Damon's face.

Author's Note: Yes, this is a cliffhanger. :P The next chapter will have Damon/Elena Lemony Goodness. :D Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a bitch. Reviews are muchly appreciated.


End file.
